Low
by HalfHeartLocket
Summary: Low brushed off the lint that was still stuck to her simple long sleeve black dress. She'd done her hair put on her makeup, and was wearing her favorite pair of high heels, and just like that she was ready to go to her parent's death.


It had been one of the worst days of Lows life and nothing could have made it better. It started off wrong, not like woke up on the wrong side of the bed wrong, but worse much worse. Today was the day her parents were going to die. Today was the day she was going to have to leave, leave her life and never come back.

Some rational part of her brain told her she could stay and take the part of her parents, become and change what they couldn't but she wasn't lost on the unfairness of the whole situation, guess life wasn't fair and that was that.

Low brushed off the lint that was still stuck to her simple long sleeve black dress. She'd done her hair put on her makeup, and was wearing her favorite pair of high heels, and just like that she was ready to go to her parent's death.

Oh she wouldn't be seen; the only people who would see her would be the ones she wanted to, it was part of her charm from being a Vampire. Most all Vampires had one or two but in this case it would only conceal her brother and her, nothing was going to save her parents.

Low looked away from the body mirror in her room, who wanted to be late to watch their parents die? When she made it to her door she picked up her pack back of clothes and some hygiene products and turned back to see her room one more time before she left for good.

She remembered the time when her family and her repainted it, she had just turned 17 and wanted it all changed. The walls were a light shade of green and the bed was resting on a wall in the middle of the room. It wasn't like it mattered anymore; she would never see it again.

With that thought Low unhooked her keys from the hook that was near the light switch, turned off her bed room lights and shut the door. A wave of sadness came over her, this was it, and frankly she was depressed to see it go but that was life right, you just had to keep moving.

Low walked down the hall to her brother's room, the door wasn't closed but her brother was. Erik was just like her, they didn't deal with emotions, what their parents did didn't allow them too. It was as simple as that. If you showed any sign of weakness it would be used and you'd be stepped on, pushed to the side.

That was part of the reason their parents were dying, they refused to push around, to follow the strict rules the Vampire Council had created. The ironic part was her parents were on the council, Low was going to take their place. The title was passed down through family once Low turned 21 it would have been passed down to her. Then slowly the rest of the Councilors would pass their positions down to their oldest son or daughter.

But this time things changed, power hungry people doing everything and anything in their power to control all they can. To gain the most respected spot, to have the most money, to be the worst kind of people. Katie and Dan were the best kind of people, they were her parents, they were the one who thought – knew – there need to be change but in the end they were being killed for it.

That was the unfairness of it, the Council was the last decision, and they made the rules, pushed the rules, but never followed it themselves. And once someone came up to challenge them, it was punishable by death. And as it so happened to be their parents, Low was too young but she could take the spot of her parents if she wanted, it just wasn't worth it. The way her parents are going out.

She didn't want the same to happen to her or her brother. She was taking the easy way out but for now only being 18 with a 16 year only brother it was safest. She didn't know how to handle the council and didn't know any other way then what her parents taught her. Low believed in what her parents were doing and this was not yet her fight.

Maybe in a couple of years when she could take the council back, when she know what she was doing she would do it but not now, not yet but some day it would happen.

"Erik, we have to go. Grab your stuff; do you want me to wait in the car?" Erik had done the same thing she did; he put on his best suite, brushed back his hair and stood to leave.

He shook his head. "No, I'm coming, just give me a minute." Low nodded, readjusted her backpack and left her brother alone. Low walked down to the living room, it was empty and quiet. There were so many memories, so many times where they thought their living room wasn't going to make it through the night. And now it was lifeless, the house was lifeless.

Low looked around everything was the same as it had always been but different. Erik's steps down the stairs were almost nonexistent, that was just part of being a Vampire, they were predators moving silently and undetected. But with that they had the best ears, the best eyes. It all came in a little package. Vampires were at the top of the food chain, which was why there was a Vampire Council that made all the rules because there was nothing better to oppose them.

Erik had his bag but didn't look ready to go, Low didn't want to go either but they had agreed leaving was for the best. Low nodded to the door and they both walked out. They needed to use a rental car Low had friends in a different state that were helping her. Once Erik and her stopped by to see their parents one last time they were leaving.

No funeral, no good byes to their friends. They were going to drop off the radar for a while.

5 years later

"Low! Get up, you will not sleep in for your birthday! Here I even have a present for you." Low Fairland wanted the present but she didn't want to get up to get it.

She moved herself under the warm covers and wrapped herself tightly in them. "Cam my present be sleeping in?" She asked and when Erik stood off the bed and stopped talking she assumed he had left. Low relaxed already half asleep.

"Low, Up, Now!" Kat said jumping on her bed, followed by two of the other people. Presumably Mercy and Jay.

"Ughh, you guys are heavy." Low was 100% awake now and sadly there was no going back to blissfulness of sleep. Why did her friends have to care so much about her birthday? It wasn't like she _wanted_ to get any older.

Yeah the big 23, Whoo Hoo. September 6th was a special day to her it was a Tuesday. And that about summed up her life in a sentence. The only spectacular things she does it with her friends like now. If they wanted to celebrate her birthday then she would to. But the moment they left to work or get to their classes she would be in her favorite chair reading and studying herself.

"Come on Low, we have big planes today. Big!" That was Mercy then pressing her knee to the center of her back. Jay must have been sitting on her legs and Kat was the voice of reason, but the one who was going to pay for this was Erik, he was the one who let them in.

"I can't get up unless you guys get off." Actually she could, being a Vampire meant she was stronger than then in every since of the word but Low hated using her Vampire abilities on her friends.

"Promise you'll get up then?" Kat asked, and when Low didn't respond she felt Mercy's knee press harder in her back. For a girl named Mercy she certainly didn't have any.

"Yes okay, I'm getting up. Jeez, you guys are restless." Low could finally take a deep breath now that someone wasn't crushing her ribs. Yes, Vampires needed air just like humans and everyone else that inhabited the earth.

"Low, you open this," Kat took the present from Erik and shoved it in Lows face until she took it from her. "Then you go take a shower so we can eat breakfast. Then get started on our day."

Low looked at the present it wasn't very big, but she didn't need anything big. She had her friends and her brother. Erik, Kat, Mercy, and Jay, they are all she needed. They were the ones she loved, they were all she had back when her parents dies a few years age too.

No, she wasn't going to think about that now. Her friends have deemed this to be a good day so it was going to be a good day. "It's not going to bite you just open it!" Kat looked like she was going to have a litter of kittens if Low didn't hurry. Well it could very well be a possibility since she was a Amur Leopard so…

"Okay fine, you're so demanding." Low sat up in her bed started to rip the wrapping off the box, it was simple enough to open after that. She cut the tape holding the box closed with her nail and was generally surprised at what she found.

Along with dragging her around town at whatever they had in store today for her they planned on dressing her to. She set the box on her bed and picked up the dress that was nicely folded inside. It was a short deep purple silk dress, Low smiled. She loved purple, the dress was nothing special just an everyday dress she could wear all day anyway. It probably fit her nicely to Mercy, Kat, and her were all the same size.

Low looked back in the box; there was a silver necklace in side with matching earrings. Then came the bag of blood, She leaned down to pick it up but someone had already took it before she could. Low whined a little.

"This is an incentive," Erik said "The faster you take a shower and we get to eat the less of this I'll drink."

"You wouldn't dare." Blood came in all different types, Vampires weren't savages that bit people at random taking all their blood and drugged people with their saliva until there were too weak to stand or in some cases until they died. Only the crazy ones did that.

Mostly blood was just part of a Vampires diet, sometimes couples fed from each other, it was actually part of a Vampire wedding, but usually if a Vampire needed blood they would go to their fridge and have some. Like if a human wanted some chips, they would go to a cabinet and have some chips.

It was also as simple as buying a few bags at the store, you just had to have proof that you were a Vampire, usually the teeth was solid proof. But Erik, he had bought the good kind, he got Low's favorite kind of blood, sadly it was his chose of blood to. Too bad it was really expensive blood.

"You better hurry up then, because it's only a pint." Erik walked away after that, if Low hadn't known any better she would assume he would save it for her but she knew her brother if she didn't hurt he was going to drink it.

"I'd hurry if I were you it sounded like he's heating it up now." Low took the sound of the microwave shutting at her sign to hop in the shower.


End file.
